My Wind Feeds Your Fire
by dragon of spirits
Summary: Does wind feed fire? Or does it just blow it out. And if it does, wouldn't that mean darkness goes together with fire more then wind? Rai wants to understand... Oneshot. RxK fluff. Made due to writers block. Flame for all I care!


**A/N**: I got writers block trying to write chapter 22 of ASTY. This is the result. It's really not my style since I don't like fluffyness, but oh well. Enjoy or hate it for all I care.

**Disclaimer:** I own a horrible case of writers block right now. Anything beside that, not so much.

* * *

**My Wind Feeds Your Fire**

Raimundo sat upon the roof of he temple, contemplating the events of the evening.

"_Kimiko?" Rai called out. He had been looking for her for a while, but it seemed like she had disappeared. "Kimiko!"_

"_Aw, well, if it isn't little Raimundo looking for his love. How sweet." A voice taunted from behind him. He twisted around only to come face to face with Chase and Wuya. Immediately taking up a defensive position, he eyed them wearily._

"_What do you two want?" Chase circled around Rai while Wuya stood in front of hi smirking. Neither made a move to attack._

"_Oh nothing Raimundo. Word seemed to have gotten out that you were going to ask the lovely Miss Tohomiko to be your girlfriend."_

"_You spied more like it." Rai snarled. Chase grinned._

"_You can say a little bird told me." Wuya let out a harsh laugh at Chases remark. Rai ground his teeth together, he was growing tired of this very quickly._

"_Anyway, why would you care Chase? Planning on breaking us up or something? Dude, that's low even for you." Rai said. Chase chuckled._

"_Nothing of the sort. Just thought I'd give you a little advice before you did anything hasty. You see, wind and fire simply do not mix. You blow her out. She can't love you like you love her. It will never work."_

"_You don't know what you're talking about!" Rai yelled, aiming a kick for Chase. Chase dodged out of the way easily. _

"_Oh no? You fail to forget I have been alive much longer then you. Every time there are Dragons, the Dragon of Wind falls for the Dragon of Fire, and every single time the Dragon of Fire turns him or her down. It's just the way things are." Chase explained._

"_Kimiko and I aren't like that." Rai denied._

"_And what makes you so different Raimundo? Your love for her? Trust me, it's no strong then any of the dragon before you."_

"_Is that the only reason you're here Chase? To tell me my relationship wouldn't work out. That doesn't seem like you." Rai growled.  
_

"_Of course not. I'm here to offer you a chance at a real relationship with her. Since you are the Dragon of Wind, joining me will make you the Dragon of Darkness. And fire and darkness do in fact go together, fire needs darkness to be seen and darkness needs fire to be known."_

"_I won't join the Heylin side!" Rai said seriously. Chase smirked that all knowing smirk of his._

"_I'm offering you a chance for love here Raimundo. You love Kimiko don't you?" He asked._

"_Well –yes – but -" Rai stuttered._

"_So this is your only way to get it. Think about it." Chase said before stepping next to Wuya and disappearing in a puff of black smoke, leaving Rai confused and alone._

Rai hadn't told anyone about his little encounter with Chase, but he had thought about it for a while now and his mind kept telling him that Chase might have been right.

Could becoming evil really be the only way for Kimi to love him?

"Rai?" A voice called out from the ground. Raimundo peered down from the roof, only to see Kimiko standing there, looking up at him. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking." He replied. She did a flip and landed on the roof next to him.

"'Bout what?" She leaned back and lay next to Rai. They both gazed up at the stars for a wile before Raimundo answered.

"Kimiko, do you think wind and fire could mix? Or do you think wind will always just blow the fire out?" He asked. Kimiko was surprised by the question but answered it anyway.

"I don't think wind blows out fire. It feeds it. Makes it bigger, stronger. And wind needs the fire as much as the fire needs he wind. With out it, the wind is invisible, no one knows it there, but with the fire and smoke, people are able to see it and appreciate it I guess."

"Oh." There was a silence between them. "What about darkness?"

"Huh?" Kimiko said confused.

"Darkness. Do you think it goes well with fire?" Rai asked.

"Um, not really. It's fire's goal to dispel the darkness, and darkness's goal to thrive. They wouldn't work together because they're enemies, always trying to beat one another."

"Oh." Rai said again. He realized now that joining Chase would have been the biggest mistake of his life.

"Kimiko?"

"Yes." He took a deep breath, gathering his wits.

"Do you think my wind could feed your fire?" She sat up and blinked at him for a few moments.

"Raimu-"

"Do you think you could be my girlfriend?" He asked straightforward. She took in a sharp breath out of surprise. Then smile.

"Rai, your wind can feed my fire. You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that." And then she kissed him right on the lips.

It was a perfect moment. "I love you Kimiko." Rai said once they broke apart.

"I love you too." And then they went back to kissing.

It seems that wind didn't blow out fire.

It makes it grow stronger.

And now, his wind will feed her fire.

Their love.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, that was corny. Oh well, review or flame! I could really care less right now! Now maybe I'll be able to write the next chapter of ASTY!


End file.
